


Masqued Romance

by aimless38



Category: Gravitation
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a photo shoot and masquerade in Venice, Hiro gets a lesson in how to relax and just let go</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masqued Romance

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Romantic Challenge   
> Object: Leather mask  
> Action: Stargazing  
> Person: Lover  
> Place: Grand Ballroom

The photo shoot was over at last and I stood on the balcony of the Venetian style villa gazing up at the stars. The Grand Masque was still going on full swing and I just did not have the heart to watch the couples laugh as they swirled around the lavish ballroom.

 

I was tired… tired of being alone and seeing the young man I’d loved in the arms of his one and only. Shuichi Shindou was blissfully being held by his novelist lover. They were on the dance floor totally unaware of the rest of the revelers. They only had eyes for each other. Yuki was permitting the liberty of being seen in public because of the anonymity the costumes and masks provided.

 

At least I thought I’d loved Shuichi. It was the thrill of the unattainable that fueled my night time fantasies of my pink haired band mate. I sighed and turned back to look out over the expansive grounds. Fairy lights twinkled in the trees surrounding the patio and colored lights decorated the fountain. I could see various couples disappearing into the garden to take advantage of its quiet and secluded corners.

 

Oh I had my share of offers for companionship but none of them sparked the least amount of interest. It was not hard to tell who the man behind the cat mask was. My deep red hair had given me away quite early. I could hardly stomach the fawning fan girls who bothered me even here at what was supposed to be an exclusive party.

 

The form fitting black and silver body suit I wore as part of the cat costume made me feel terribly underdressed and if one more person pulled my tail I was going to get seriously pissed. The culprits were the daughters of some of the more wealthy guests.

 

I was still fuming at the thinly veiled suggestion from Tohma that I be extra nice to one girl in particular. The giggling young woman dressed like a butterfly had even gone so far as to grab my butt. That the blond midget I called boss had wanted me to whore myself out had come as somewhat of a shock. She was the daughter of a major investor and if Tohma wanted me play nice to the airhead, I’d rather fuck Suguru...oh wait been there done that. What a disastrous affair that had been. Over in three months and we’d both vowed to never speak of it again.

 

Just one more failed relationship to add to the other disastrous encounters. Why did I have so hard of a time finding someone who could look past the fame? Even Ayaka had been drawn to that and still I was not good enough for her traditional parents. They did not want a rock star as a son in law. They thought that our lives were one big party of indiscriminate sex and drugs. I’d been tempted lately to try something to take my mind of this incessant loneliness but addiction was one road I did not want to travel. Besides anything that messed with my music I stayed far away from.

 

Yet I could not face an empty hotel room another night. Especially since I had Yuki and Shuichi as neighbors. They tended to get a bit loud and I’m ashamed to say that I’d whacked off just last night to the sounds of their frenzied lovemaking. Pathetic isn’t it?

 

I turned back to look at the now thinning crowd. It was getting late and if I had any hopes of finding a meaningless fuck for the night I’d better hurry and make a decision. There was always the butterfly girl but the thought of that made my dick shrink in denial. She was attractive enough but her fan girl whining was not worth the easy lay. I suppose I could gag her… God I am being so morose. Not at all like my usual pragmatic and cheerful self. I looked on in disgust as Suguru snagged the last two single women in the room. What was he on…Viagra? My choices now limited to one I just could not bring myself to walk over to the girl Tohma wanted me to screw. She stood there nearly concealed by a large potted plant almost drooling. I resigned myself to another night with Rosy Palm and her five daughters and turned to leave the balcony.

 

I stopped abruptly as the tail of my costume was tugged. I swear fan or no fan I was going to give that simpering butterfly a piece of my mind. I whipped around and stood there in a bit of surprised awe for standing before me was a vision in black and red. That he was male was blatantly obvious. The body suit he wore hugged every ridge and muscle of his chiseled body. His hair was concealed by the cowl of his costume and his face by an elaborate leather harlequin mask that molded to him like a second skin. All I could see of his face was his nicely full lips which were tilted up into a smirk and his strong chin. A cloak only accentuated his sculpted frame and his hands were even totally covered by long black gloves. I had no idea who he was and yet I was pinned by his presence. This man was as far from my former infatuation as you could get. This was no giggling, immature pop star. He was all male and I felt a bit like prey.

 

“Leaving so soon? Is the party not to you liking?” His deep, whiskey roughened voice spoke fluent but nearly accentless Japanese. That surprised me more than a bit. I spoke English quite well but in Italian I was hopeless and the constant chattering by the local girls had given me quite the headache.

 

“I’m tired and heading to bed. This party has gotten boring and I want to be alone.” I tried to brush past him but grunted in surprise as he grabbed my shoulders and backed me against the wall.

 

He was so close I could feel the heat of his body. We were nearly chest to chest and thigh to thigh. I couldn’t help gasping as he closed that miniscule distance and leaned into me. He was aroused and I was surprised again.

 

“Is that what you really want? To be alone?” His warm breath in my ear made me shiver as he skimmed his lips down the side of my neck.

 

What did I want? Alone I really couldn’t bear but a one night stand held little appeal. Yet it felt so damned good to be wanted by someone. Even though I had not a clue as to who was sucking on my neck. When his hands stroked their way down my body and brushed against my hardening dick I knew, stranger or not, that I would let him do whatever he wanted. Maybe he could fill the aching hole inside of me that had been carved by loneliness. At least for a little while I could pretend I was loved and needed.

 

“I… I am so fucking sick of being alone. Where? Ah… wait.” His hand rubbed against me teasingly and I was afraid I would embarrass myself right there on the balcony.

 

“Come with me. I have a room on the third floor.” He took my hand and meekly I followed. It was so unlike me to do this I wondered what imp of the perverse had gotten a hold of my body.

 

When we reached the main floor he placed an arm around my shoulders enveloping me in his red cloak. As we waited for the elevator he pulled me against him hard and slowly ground his hips into mine till I was all but whimpering. It had been too damned long since I’d last had a partner. In fact said ex was probably screwing his brains out right now with the two women he’d left with earlier. To tell the truth it was rather exciting to be with someone more physically intimidating than I was. Ayaka and Suguru had both been smaller and preferred to let me take the lead. Even the first guy I’d ever had a crush on was so far from masculine that he even looked quite hot in drag. I had to snicker at the stories Shu told me about Yuki and his lingerie fetish. Hell even some of our video directors liked to make Shu as androgynous as possible. He got almost as much fan mail from young men as he did from fan girls. The sight of Shu prancing around on stage in his various skimpy outfits had made me almost come in my pants on more than one occasion.

 

Speaking of coming… each slow circular grind of those hips had me biting my lip and seeing stars. If the bulge pressed up against me was any indication my mystery lover was quite well endowed and truthfully that made me nervous. The elevator finally pinged and the doors opened. I was pushed inside and the wall stopped me as I was pinned again. This time my arms were raised above my head and held there as those full lips descended on mine. My mask had been shoved out of the way and the supple leather of the strangers mask was no impediment at all as he thrust his tongue into my mouth. He thoroughly explored and his knee between my legs provided an agonizing friction so by the time the elevator doors opened again I was panting with need and leaned heavily against him. He effortlessly held me up and guided me down the hall. We stopped at an ornate door which he opened with an old fashioned key that had dangled from a chain around his neck.

 

He backed me into the room and flipped on the lights. It was a sumptuously appointed room dominated by a heavily canopied massive bed. Then it hit home exactly what was about to happen. I suddenly got a case of nerves and did not think this was such a good idea after all. Especially when I felt the edge of the mattress hit the back of my knees.

 

“Wait… I decided to go back to the hotel. I’m sorry but this is just not a good idea.” I tried to extricate myself from his arms and was not having much luck. He pushed and I sprawled backward onto the bed.

 

“Second thoughts already? I’m afraid that won’t do at all. I’m not going force you but give me a chance to convince you to stay.” He placed one knee on the bed between my legs and leaned forward.

 

I sucked in a breath when his fingers traced the evidence that my body was quite happy to be there even if my mind was not made up yet.

 

“I… I don’t know. I usually don’t do this sort of thing and I mean afterward what then? I don’t even know who the hell you are.” I scooted back until my head was right at the top of the bed.

 

“You don’t need to know who I am to let me pleasure you. Let go and just feel.” He undid the clasp on his cloak and dropped it to the floor. Then he removed the bright red leather slippers he wore. Now clad only in the skintight top, leggings, gloves and cowl he crawled onto the bed. The mask still firmly on his face leaving his identity hidden.

 

“O…ok but I’m not used to… that is I haven’t.” His fingers on my lips stopped my protests and moments later were replaced by his mouth.

 

God he could kiss and after a while my eyes fluttered shut and I forgot all about the fact that he was wearing a mask at all. I shifted restlessly under the weight of his body as he slowly rubbed against me. My hands gripped his shoulders as our hard lengths brushed against each other. Man I loved friction… but it wasn’t enough. The maddening slide of spandex and heated skin was getting painfully arousing. His hands slid down my body mapping each dip and hollow and I arched under him as my nipples were pinched through the costume. The slight pain only adding to the overall sense of urgency building in me.

 

Realizing my growing need my mystery lover grabbed the neck on my outfit and stretched it. The garment had been so tight that I literally had to be peeled out of it since that is how I had gotten it on in the first place. I shivered as the chill air in the room met my overly warm skin. When the fabric was slowly pulled over my erection I shuddered at the scrape of cloth. His fingers traced the outline of my cock and I groaned. I heard him chuckle as he removed the rest of the costume. I was naked to his gaze and he did not seem in any hurry to strip as well. It made me feel terribly vulnerable and even more so when he got up off the bed and retrieved some braided rope and a bottle from the bedside table.

 

“What are you going to do with those?” I had an idea and really did not think I’d like the answer.

 

“You’re not letting go. You’re not completely giving yourself to me and I’ll not settle for anything less than your complete attention. I won’t hurt you but I will make you mine. Now arms above your head and spread your legs.” That last line was said in such a commanding tone that I found myself obeying without even thinking about it.

 

Before I could regret my decision my wrists were tied to the headboard and my legs tied with just enough slack that I could bend my knees but not close them. Now I couldn’t leave even if I wanted to. This terrified me and turned me on so damned much that my cock hardened even further.

 

“You like the idea of submitting… good boy. Now just lie back and enjoy it. No more protests.” Then he began to touch me. Light barely there caresses that had me pulling on the expertly tied bonds as I tried to get closer.

 

I moaned and I pleaded but still he took his time as he explored my body. Where his fingers traced his lips and tongue followed. I was panting and crying out. It embarrassed me to beg but I’d never experienced anything like this before. Droplets of clear fluid leaked from my erection and he hadn’t even touched me there yet. He kissed and bit at my inner thighs and I whimpered. He licked a path along the crease of my groin and I gasped. Then as his mouth hovered right over the place I wanted him the most he looked right at me.

 

“What do you want?” Was he dense?

 

“God… suck me. Take me in your mouth before I die of frustration.” It came out a bit harsher than I intended but I think he got the message loud and clear because I was totally not ready as he took me all the way in till his nose brushed the auburn curls at the base of my cock. To my surprise I came with a yell. Pumping my hips as I pulsed down his throat. He drank me down and slowly licked my softening dick God I was mortified. I had not hair-triggered like that since high school.

 

 

I panted for air and stammered out an apology. He looked up at me again and licked his lips.

 

“It won’t be the first time you come tonight. You taste delicious Hiro.” To prove his point he slithered up my body and pressed his lips to mine. Slightly bitter his tongue twined with mine and I could feel his hard cock as it pressed against my thigh.

 

His gloved hands once more returned to my sensitive flesh. The brush of the silken fabric only seemed to excite me more. There was a definite thrill to being totally under someone else’s control. Never before had I been used like this and I knew it had been just what I’d been craving. I could feel myself hardening once more under his skilled petting. I felt his fingers glide over my cock and cup my balls in his hand. I gasped as he squeezed just a tiny bit. I was at his mercy and he could really hurt me if that was his intention. For one fleeting moment I had to wonder if this was some crazed fan intending to do some damage.

 

“Relax Hiro I said I wouldn’t hurt you but I will fuck you though.” Somehow his deep voice was soothing and it did not seem like he would hurt me at all. Well at least not physically. I really did not want to dwell on the next morning when I would be all alone again. Determined to enjoy the experience I sagged back against the mattress.

 

“Alright… I… Just do it.” I could not help tensing up as the opening to my body was brushed lightly. The tickling sensation caused me to try and close my legs which were held in place by the rope.

 

I watched as he flipped open the cap on the lube and I hissed as the cool liquid was drizzled on my cock to drip down between my legs. I guess my mystery lover did not care that he was about to ruin his gloves. One hand grasped my erection while the other rubbed and spread the lube all around. I knew what was coming next having been on the giving side quite a few times but still I squirmed as he worked one finger slowly inside me. It felt… strange and I was not sure at all that I liked the sensation. Then when a second finger joined the first I was really sure it didn’t like it.

 

“Wait… stop. I… oh God!” Then my protests died away as pure pleasure flooded my senses. I knew the spot he’d hit and desperately wanted him to do it again. I was quite adept at hitting it too in my male lovers but I had no idea it felt this good.

 

His one hand was stroking my dick and the other was buried deep inside me and I scarcely noticed when the third finger was added. I was writhing on the sheets moaning each time he hit my prostate. A man of few words my lover for the night merely chuckled at the mess he’d made of me. I groaned in protest when he removed his fingers. He judged I was ready for him and I gripped the ropes that bound my wrists as he stripped off his gloves and lowered his tights enough to free his cock. I bit my lip in trepidation. The man was very well endowed and thought that there was no way THAT was going to fit. I watched breathlessly as he thoroughly coated himself with lube. He knelt between my spread legs and I tried to arch away from him. I couldn’t help acting like a skittish virgin with the prospect of having something that size shoved into me.

 

“Keep still. I’ll go slowly but we ARE going to do this. It’s too late to back out now.” As nervous as I was I still wanted to do this. In fact from Shuichi’s stories Yuki was just as blessed in the equipment department so what was I whining about?

 

“Do it…” I grit my teeth as I felt the blunt head of his cock press against me.

 

He paused when the head was in and returned to stroking my flagging erection. Damn it burned and I admit to groaning in pain. Soon, due to his skilled hands I was hard again and he pressed forward. I gasped as he slid slowly inside. He was careful and stopped several more times to let me adjust to the unfamiliar intrusion. This was supposed to feel good? It’s a wonder any guy ever let me fuck em.

 

“I’m all the way in. Just relax and it will feel good soon.” How many times had I said that in the past? I really hoped it was true because I felt like I was about to be split open.

 

I closed my eyes and nodded my head. I tried to will my tense muscles to unlock because if judging by the groans of my partner He was not going to wait much longer. He rotated his hips and pumped my cock with his lube slickened hand and I groaned. He’d just barely nudged that spot that his fingers stroked earlier and to my surprise I wanted more.

 

“There… right there. Ah… do that again. Please.” He did and I all but melted. When he withdrew only to slide back in again. The discomfort was still there but it was muted now by the duel sensations of his hand on my cock and his unerring aim at hitting my on switch.

 

His free hand grabbed my hip and I found myself meeting his pounding thrusts as much as I was able to raise my hips. I would be sore tomorrow but at this point I could have cared less as long as he did not stop.

 

“You like this? You want more?” His low amused voice cut through the haze of pure need.

 

“Yes! More! H… harder. Please!” He complied and the whole bed shook as he pounded into me. I was filled to bursting and still it was not enough. I wanted to see who I’d let take me for the first time. But I wondered if I’d even get the chance.

 

My masked lover was not even immune to what he was doing to me. He groaned and murmured how tight I was… how good it was. Sweat dampened his skin though his costume and dripped off his chin. I couldn’t take much more. Pressure built at the base of my spine and I tingled all over. My dick was so freaking hard it was actually painful and only his hand wrapped around the base kept me from coming minutes ago.

 

His hand stroked faster and he thrust harder. The grip on my hip would leave bruises and my wrists were getting a red despite the softness of the rope. I was his toy… he owned my totally and I liked it. I fucking liked it.

 

“Need to come… please.” I actually whimpered as our breathing came out in sharp gasps and we both moaned.

 

“Hiro you are…mine. I’ve wanted you for a long time. You are fucking mine!” His words did not really penetrate the haze of lust.

 

I tried to hold back… to make it last longer. I did not want tonight to end. It was no use. One more direct hit on my sweet spot and I came hard. Spilling over his hand and onto my chest.

 

His thrusts grew more erratic and with a low growl he found his release within my clenching body. His hands on my ass lifted me as he drove into me riding out the throes of his orgasm. He collapsed on top of me panting for breath. The room seemed quiet after that as we both tried to come down off the incredible high from what we’d shared. After a while I whimpered though as muscles held too long in one position protested.

 

“Release me please? I said in a shaky voice. Still a bit overwhelmed by all that had happened tonight.

 

“Of course.” He got up and took a pocket knife from the bedside table. Carefully he cut the cords binding me and massaged my wrists.

 

I was afraid he’d leave and I was not ready for that to happen yet so I pulled him back down onto the bed and wrapped my arms around him. The stranger chuckled and let me hold him. Hopefully there was time enough for me to find out the identity of the man in bed with me. I could think of nothing to say and the mystery man was not feeling talkative either. Irritably I brushed a strand of long hair away that had been sticking to the sweat soaked skin of my neck.

 

Then it struck me it was not a strand of red I was holding but golden blond. The words from earlier came back too… about wanting me for a long time. Shocked, I blurted out a name.

 

“K? Is that you?” It couldn’t be. He was not interested in me. He’d never even given me a second look. Even though I’d always found him extremely attractive.

I lifted the mask and his blue eyes stared back at me and he winked. He fucking winked at me. He also removed the cowl of his costume with a relieved sigh releasing the rest of his wealth of golden hair.

 

“I’m glad you figured it out Hiro. This outfit was getting hot.” He stroked my face and placed a light kiss on my mouth before snuggling closer.

 

I was still stunned. I knew K had broken up with his wife about a year ago but had not really given it a second thought. I did go out of my way on several occasions to invite the new bachelor out every once in a while. But he’d never even tried to make a move.

 

“Why K? Why now?” I’ll admit it was nice to lie here wrapped in his arms. I felt safe and protected. Which was something I was not used to getting. With Shu I’d always been the strong one and Suguru needed no one but himself. I had been a mutual fuck buddy. This felt different…it felt right.

 

“You were ready to accept me. You let Shuichi go at last. I was going to wait till we were back home but when I heard Tohma trying to use you like that I knew I had to have you. You belong to me now Hiro and I don’t share. Not anymore.” His grip on my chin and adamant words let me know he was serious.

 

I belonged to him… It should have bothered me that he was being so possessive but it didn’t. I’d never belonged to anyone like that before. It filled the ache inside me even more than being physically inside me.

 

“I’m yours K for as long as you will have me.” He smiled that cocky smile at me and everything was all right in the world again. 

With a happy sigh I snuggled into his arms and fell asleep. Content for the first time in longer than I could remember.


End file.
